Instruments for suprapubic drainage of the bladder have been known for a long time, especially in surgery on men.
Over the past few years a technique has been developed for suprapubic drainage of the bladder in surgery on women which makes use of smaller-diameter catheters.
The advantages of a suprapubic bladder drainage instrument over the instrument for drainage through the urethra which has long been used on surgery on women (Foley catheter) have been established by numerous research projects and reports published from the 1960's to the present day.
The recognized advantages of such instruments are, most importantly:
increased comfort for the patient; PA1 significant reduction in causes of infection; PA1 significant reduction of hospital care during the period of bladder drainage; PA1 patient's ability to begin normal urination while the catheter is still in place.
However, all the suprapubic bladder drainage instruments known to date are designed to be introduced into the bladder through the abdominal wall. This type of procedure requires the intervention of a specialist so that the catheter can be introduced into the bladder safely, without any damage to neighboring organs.